Extraordinary Pasts
by YellowSpottedTunaFish
Summary: A 'Harry time-travels to the Marauder Era' fic. Rated T to be safe.
1. Extraordinary Pasts

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot... and the words I make I up. Lol. The rest is J.K. Rowling's, who I am not.**

**Extraordinary Pasts**

Harry Potter was quite an extraordinary boy. And, as with most extraordinary people, he had had a remarkable past. He had nearly killed You-Know-Who at the delicate age of one. He had fought He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named more times than any other person on the planet (with, perhaps, the exception of Albus Dumbledore), and had stumped the Dark Lord's plans many times. He had endured 16 years of negligence and abuse at the hands of his dreadful relatives, the Dursleys, and had, through everything, remained a well-mannered, responsible human being.

Though, perhaps the most extraordinary thing about this remarkable child was his knack for finding trouble…

It was an ordinary Tuesday near the start of Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry woke up, took one look at his alarm clock, and jumped out of bed. He had only twenty minutes until his first class started and it was all the way on the other end of the castle! Even if Harry were to sprint all the way there, using every secret passageway he knew of, he would never make it in time. Worse still, was the fact that this particular class happened to be taught by Severus Snape, one of Harry's least favorite people in the school. Harry considered just skiving off, but the thought of detention with Snape made him reluctantly decide that he must go. He sighed, and hurried to get ready.

Xxxxxxx

Twenty-eight minutes later, a very out-of breath Harry arrived at the corridor outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He paused for several seconds, trying to get some desperately-needed oxygen to his brain. Once his lungs were once again under control, he braced himself for the worst and pulled open the door.

Snape paused in the middle of his lesson and glared up at Harry.

"Ah, I see Potter has decided to grace us with his presence today. That will be twenty points from Gryffindor." He sneered one last time and continued on with his lecture. Harry sat down, and was thinking that he was extremely lucky for getting off so easy when…

"Potter! Get up here. Since you seem to be so fond of the lime-light, why not help me demonstrate the conjunctivitis curse to the class." He turned back to the class and explained, "The conjunctivitis curse causes the temporary blinding of the subject it is cast on as Potter has now volunteered to demonstrate."

Harry was not particularly eager to be unable to see with Snape in the same room, but he could tell that it wasn't a request. He grudgingly got to his feet and made his way to the front of the classroom.

"Now, Potter, you are not to try to stop or deflect this curse in any way," Snape sneered. Harry thought that Snape was enjoying it just a little too much. Harry was disappointed but he was determined not let Snape beat him. He stared up into those cruel, cold eyes and refused to look away.

Snape's sneer suddenly slid off his face and Harry saw an emotion flit across his features that he had never seen before. Snape looked… sad? No, that couldn't be right. Why would Snape be sad? Especially while looking at him, his most hated student?

It was gone as soon as Harry saw it. Snape's face was now a cold, indifferent mask. He decided that his eyes must just have been playing tricks on him, already malfunctioning at the thought of the blindness they were soon to experience.

Before Harry could think much more of it, Snape addressed the rest of the class, "Now, look closely. This curse is extremely useful when dueling an opponent. It takes away one of their most useful senses and gives you an advantage, but you must move quickly because the curse usually wears off after about twenty minutes, but with more experienced or powerful wizards, it can take up to several hours to dissipate completely." Harry had no doubt that Snape's would include himself in the experienced/powerful category, and that he was in for a rather long day. Then, Snape turned to Harry and cast the spell.

"Conjunctivitis."

Everything went dark. Though he had been expecting it, Harry panicked when he could see nothing. He forced himself to stay absolutely still and instead strained to hear.

"You may sit down now, Potter," Snape snarled, enraged by Harry's lack of a response. Harry reached out blindly and fumbled around until he felt the smooth wood of a desk. He moved up the row until he felt the back wall, and collapsed into his seat at the rear of the classroom.

Snape must have still been in a foul mood because for the rest of the class he had everyone split up into partners and practice dueling. Usually, Harry would have been happy about this, but his newfound blindness and the fact that he was paired with Neville Longbottom really made him wish he had just skived off DADA when he realized he would be late.

It started out okay; Neville went easy on Harry, staying directly in front of him and only using a disarming charm, but that all changed when Snape walked past. He watched (glared at) the pair and decided that Harry was getting it too easy. He shoved Neville out of the way, and took his spot.

Harry tensed, listening with all his might. He knew this was not going to be pretty. He sensed Snape's movement as he sent a furnunculus jinx at him. He moved his wand up to defend himself, but was a fraction of a second too late. The jinx hit his stomach and he immediately felt his whole body break out in boils. Snape made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snicker, and ordered Neville to escort a blind, boil-covered Harry to the hospital wing.

Once Neville had guided Harry out of the classroom and up the corridor, Harry turned to him. "Neville, there's really no need to take me to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey has more important things to do than get rid of boils. Just take me back to the common room, and we'll get Hermione to do it after class gets out."

The truth was that Harry was embarrassed. He was sure he looked in a right state, but he didn't want to admit to anyone who didn't already know, that Snape had bested him. He _was_ blind when it happened, but still, his pride would not allow it.

"Harry, come on, you're blind and covered in boils! I'm not just going to desert you like this." Neville paused for a second, thinking and then suddenly an idea hit him! "Hey, Harry, you think a vanishing spell would work on those boils? Can I have a go? I've been practicing my wandwork with Gran all summer!"

Harry hesitated. The last time he had let someone other than Madam Pomfrey treat one of his injuries, he had ended up losing the whole bone in his right arm. On the other hand, he _really_ didn't want to have to go to Madam Pomfrey…

Besides, what's the worst that could happen?

"Well… I guess you could… Just, please try to concentrate really hard on the spell," Harry nearly begged.

"Yeah! Okay… Well you've got this really nasty boil right on the tip of your nose; I'll do that one first." Neville pointed his wand at Harry's nose and firmly said," Evanesco."

There was a pop and suddenly Harry was no longer there.

"Oh, no! I've killed Harry Potter! Again!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Meanwhile…_

Harry Potter opened his eyes and was momentarily gripped with panic before realizing that it was just the conjunctivitis curse making him blind. He wasn't sure how he ended up on the ground, but he pushed himself up into a sitting position. When he stood up a few seconds later his head pounded painfully, and he gingerly felt a large bump on the left side of his head. He also realized that the boils were still there and the ones on the left side of his face seemed to have burst when he hit the ground. It bloody hurt!

He was going to _kill _Neville! Speaking of which… "Neville?" Harry called. He received no response.

'He must've gone off to get Madam Pomfrey when I collapsed,' thought Harry sourly. Well if they thought he was going to go without a fight, they would be sorely disappointed.

He stuck out his hands and felt his way along the wall. Six years in the castle had given him extensive knowledge of the layout. He slowly made his way back to the Gryffindor common room.

He felt blindly for the portrait and heard the Fat Lady yelp when she took in his appearance. "Oh, dear me! Shouldn't you report to the hospital wing? You look horrible!"

"Fat chance," he responded icily. "Just open up, okay? I'll have someone fix it for me in the common room."

"Well, if you're sure…" She swung forward, and Harry stumbled into the room beyond.

He could hear several people talking, which was strange because everyone was supposed to be in classes then. He wondered about it briefly, but when he collided with a soft chair and gratefully plopped into it, all thoughts left his mind. He laid there with his eyes closed and waited for classes to be let out so that he could get someone to fix his face.

Just as he was contemplating sleeping for the rest of the hour, the voices that he had heard earlier increased in volume as their owners walked towards him. It seemed they hadn't yet spotted him and were having a rather heated argument.

"….Come on, James! We still have twenty minutes until class gets out! That's more than enough time to set up a nice prank for the Slytherins when they get out of Potions!" said a smooth voice.

"I told you, Sirius! I'm not gonna do anything that might make Lily cross with me!" said a new voice. "She just started talking to me again and I really don't think she'd be happy if all of the Slytherins turned up for lunch with red and gold hair! I was in the hospital wing for a _week _the last time I pulled a prank! I don't know where Lily learned that spell, but I'd really like to be able to sit on a broom for the quidditch match tomorrow. There's no way we are giving up the Cup to the Slytherins because Lily crippled the best chaser on our team!"

"I have to agree with James here," said a third voice. "That girl is terrifying when she's angry! Remember that time James proposed to her in front of the whole school? She hexed him so many times, you couldn't even tell he was still a human being…"

"I'm not sure I still _was _human…" said the one Harry took to be James. They were nearly upon him now. He didn't know of anyone in Gryffindor named James or Sirius, though… Sirius… He didn't want to think about that name… It hurt too much. They didn't sound like first years, but since Harry didn't know them, he figured they must have been.

He heard someone gasp and knew he had finally been spotted. Harry was sure he looked horrible and he really didn't need anyone else to comment on it, so when the first voice said, "What happened to you? You look bloody terrible!" he snapped.

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed! I just decided to blind myself and cover myself in blisters so I can skive off class!" he said angrily. Harry knew it wasn't the best comeback in the world, but his head still ached and his eyes hurt from straining to see when he knew it was futile.

"Whoa, mate. Chill. I just meant that you should probably go to the hospital wing and get yourself checked out. You look like you could really use some of Madam Pomfrey's help," replied the smooth voice.

"I'll take you there. My name's Remus and I'm a prefect," said 'Remus'. "Come on," he called to the other boys in the room.

'Remus' pulled Harry out of the chair and started guiding him forward. Harry's face hurt too much for him to argue. He stumbled along with the other boys, thinking of the strange encounter he'd just had.

He didn't know of anyone in Ginny's year named Remus, James, or Sirius. The only people he knew of with those names were either dead or far away. These people couldn't possibly be them.

He'd just come to the conclusion that he must have hit his head rather harder than he'd thought, when they reached the hospital wing. "Oh, dear!" he heard Madam Pomfrey exclaim. "Set him over here."

He fell onto a bed and listened as Madam Pomfrey bustled about looking for the proper potions.

"Ah, yes. Here we are. Conjunctivas and Furunculars." Madam Pomfrey lifted his head and had him drink from three goblets. The first two potions tasted horrible, but the third he recognized as a sleeping draught. He laid back and gratefully embraced the darkness.

xxxxxxxx

The first thing Harry realized when he woke was that he could see again. The second was that the boils were all gone. The third… was that something was terribly wrong.

**Author Note:**

**I know, I'm evil! Lol. The good news is that I will post the next chapter once i get a review. This is my first story, but I've read so many HP fics it's not even funny! Lol. Well, I guess it kinda' is. I really want some feedback on this chapter. Is my writing okay? Is is OC? Or just plain bad? Try going for constructive critiscism, but I've never gotten a flame before, so I don't really mind either way. lol. And just to clear things up, Harry is delirious, otherwise he would have put the puzzle together faster. Still, I hate how in some fics the characters just accept these really bizzare things, so this story isn't gonna be all, "OMG! It's young James! I'm in the past!", or all "Hi, Harry. I'm Dumbledore. You're from the future, arent you?" lol. Nope. Not like that. lol. So, review! :D**


	2. You Can See Them?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot…. And there are so many time travel stories out there that I might not even own that…. Lol.**

**Extraordinary Pasts**

**Chapter 2: You can see them!**

_The first thing Harry realized when he woke was that he could see again. The second was that the boils were all gone. The third… was that something was terribly wrong._

Harry saw several anxious faces peering down at him where he lay on the hospital bed. This in itself was not unusual; what _was_ unusual, and mildly worrying ('How hard _did_ I hit my head?'), was the fact that Harry did not recognize any of them.

He squinted and tried to make out their features. No such luck. He needed his glasses.

Harry tried to reach out his hand to find his glasses, but was prevented when quite suddenly everyone around the bed pointed their wands at him.

"Er… Guys? Why do you all look like your gonna jinx me into yesterday if I dare to move a muscle?" he asked, nervously. "I was just trying to find my glasses."

Slowly, everyone lowered their wands and Harry used the time to count the number of people there. Six, he realized. It wasn't as bad as he had feared, but still, six against one wasn't very good odds.

Then the red blob, which he took to be a woman, handed him his glasses. When he reached out to take them, he suddenly felt apprehensive. He wasn't so sure he wanted to see who these people were. What if he really had gotten a concussion, and he was seeing things?

He slowly put on his glasses. Finally he could see again! He felt immensely relieved to have all of his senses back. Then, he looked up at the people around his bed.

And promptly wished he was still blind.

He had finally cracked. Sirius's death must have sent him over the edge. He would spend the rest of his life in the Long Term Patients ward in St. Mungo's.

Surrounding his bed was every adult that had ever meant anything to him, most of whom had died or suffered because it. To his left was Lily Potter. She had an unfathomable look on her face.

Next to her, was Remus Lupin. He looked deep in thought, his brow furrowed slightly.

Harry turned his gaze to the man standing next to him. Sirius Black, Harry's late godfather. He was rapidly looking from Harry to the man standing next to him. It was so funny that if Harry hadn't been desperately fighting off tears he would have laughed.

Harry quickly looked away, towards the man Sirius was staring at. It was James Potter and even Harry had to admit that there _was_ a striking resemblance between himself and James.

A flash of movement behind James caught his attention. Wormtail! He was furtively peeking out over James's shoulder looking frightened. Harry clenched his fists. He reached into his pocket for his wand and realized with a start that he didn't have it.

He glanced around the room before spying his wand in the hand of the last person in the room. Harry wasn't sure who this person was, but he looked distinctly familiar. He had dark brown hair and a round face. He was slightly taller than everyone else in the room, and had an air of confidence.

Harry briefly wondered why he was imagining someone he didn't even know… but that wasn't right. He did know this person. When the man noticed him staring at him, he looked down and shifted from foot to foot, suddenly looking much less self-assured. Neville! The man reminded him of Neville Longbottom, but there were still noticeable differences between them. This man wasn't his clumsy friend; he was the man he had seen at St. Mungo's in the Long Term Patients Ward. He was Frank Longbottom.

Harry's ponderings were cut short when the girl –Lily- spoke up, "Er… Do you know where you are?"

Harry hesitated. Was it really a good idea to talk to his hallucinations? And what if these were really Death Eaters using Polyjuice Potion? He surveyed the faces once more. He realized with a jolt that they all looked no older than he himself was. Polyjuice Potion couldn't make Wormtail or Remus look that young.

So if they weren't Death Eaters… Harry could think of no alternative other than that he was crazy. 'Maybe once Dumbledore finds out I've finally gone off my rocker, he won't expect me to off Voldemort for him,' Harry thought wryly. Plus, when else was he ever going to get the chance to talk to his parents, real or not?

"Hogwarts," he replied. Lily started to ask him if he was feeling okay, when Sirius cut her off. She shot him a dark look, but he just continued chattering.

"You look exactly like Prongs! Are you his long lost twin? Are you going to stay? What's your name, anyway? Think of all the pranks we can pull with two James'!" He looked to his friend, "Imagine the possibilities! You could skip class whenever and have this one," he jerked his thumb at Harry, "go in your place!" He suddenly got a faraway look on his face," I wish _I_ had a twin…"

While Sirius imagined all of the marvelous things he could do with his very own Padfoot clone, Harry watched him. He desperately wished that they would all just disappear. He couldn't take this. He had just started to accept the fact that Sirius was gone, that he would never see him again, and then _this_ happened. Harry stubbornly fought the tears that threatened to overwhelm him, but when Sirius suddenly snapped out of his daze at looked at him, he could no longer prevent the salty tears from streaming down his face.

Soon, sobs wracked his body. He knew that everyone was looking at him, flabbergasted, but he didn't care. He pushed himself out of bed and launched himself at Sirius, hugging him and sobbing into his chest.

Sirius was caught completely off guard, and had no idea why this guy he didn't even know was suddenly hugging him like his life depended on it. He awkwardly patted his back and mouthed to James, "What the heck?"

James shrugged, and came over to try and pry the kid off Padfoot. He tried for several minutes, but his efforts proved futile. In the end he had to stun Harry to get Sirius free. Sirius carefully disentangled himself from Harry, who was completely still except for the tears still streaming down his face and went and stood behind James.

James 'Enervated' Harry, who collapsed to the floor. He blubbered unintelligibly for a few more minutes, then shakily wiped his face and stood up. Everyone still had their wands pointed at him, but Harry took no notice. He sat down on his bed and mulled over what had just happened, taking shaking breaths while a few stray tears leaked from his eyes.

If Sirius was just a hallucination, how had Harry touched him? Harry was feeling so many conflicting emotions. He was still distressed about Sirius's death and concerned about his own mental state, but now he was puzzled by what was happening. He was distracted from his musings when Remus spoke up.

"What is your name?" he inquired. Harry was actually surprised no one had asked this question before.

"Harry Po-"He was cut off when the door to the hospital wing suddenly burst open. In strolled Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. Harry was relieved to finally see someone he knew was real.

"Professor!" Harry exclaimed. Dumbledore turned and looked curiously at him.

"You know who I am?" he asked.

"Of course," Harry said, taken aback. Dumbledore looked at him strangely. "Don't you… remember who I am?" Harry asked, horrified.

Dumbledore seemed to consider the boy in front of him, and opened his mouth to answer when he was cut off by McGonagall who had rounded on the six students.

"… dangerous!" she shrieked. "We don't know who he is! He could be a Death Eater! I specifically told you to stay away from here! And you!" she turned to Lily," Ms. Evan, I expected better of you! That's twenty points from Gryffindor for each of you! And you will all serve deten…" Harry didn't listen to the rest. He was too distressed.

"You can see them!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author Note: Here we are. The second chapter. So, review if you wanna. I love reading them. If you notice any mistakes or wanna point something out that is OoC or just weird then you can review or pm me. Thanks. :D**


	3. Of Vanishing Boys and Time Travel

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, and I don't own Harry Potter, or any of his friends, or their spells, or their pets, or Hogwarts, or even their house elves. I only own the amazingly awesome plot.**

**Extraordinary Pasts**

**Chapter Three: Of Vanishing Boys and Time Travel**

_"You can see them!"_

McGonagall arched one eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

"You can see them?" Harry repeated, flabbergasted.

"See who?" McGonagall looked alarmed. She glanced around the room nervously, as if expecting a Death Eater to be hiding under one of the hospital beds.

"_Them!_" Harry pointed exasperatedly at the group of students McGonagall had been berating. McGonagall blinked, looking bewildered.

"Why, if you are referring to Ms. Evans and her fellow students, then I can indeed see them," said McGonagall sharply. She seemed to think Harry was being intentionally thick as some sort of ill-humored joke.

Dumbledore watched this bizarre exchange with growing confusion. He couldn't help but feel that he was missing something. He would need to have a talk with this curious boy as soon as possible.

"Ah, Minerva," he said, dispelling the tension that McGonagall's words had created," Why don't you escort these inquisitive Gryffindors back to their common room and see to it that they do not engage in any other inappropriate activity tonight." He paused and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "I do believe it is after-hours anyways. Best to keep Filch from getting too upset this early in the year."

Harry realized with a start that it was dark outside. He had slept through the whole day!

"Very well." McGonagall gave the students a stern look and they quickly scampered out of the room. She paused for a second, opened her mouth, and then seemed to think better of what she had to say. Shaking her head she left the room, closing the doors behind her.

Harry was completely befuddled. He looked up at Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling merrily.

"What just happened?" Harry asked. "Who were those people?" Dumbledore pulled a bag of lemon drops out of his robes and popped one in his mouth. He sucked on it for nearly a minute before replying.

"Actually…er, I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name," he looked down inquisitively.

What was Dumbledore playing at? How could he not know who Harry was?

"Harry," Harry replied disbelievingly.

"Ah. Actually, Harry, I was hoping you might be able to answer that question for me." Dumbledore's eyes burned with curiosity. Either Dumbledore was a very good actor or he really didn't know what had happened.

Harry contemplated this. What would explain it all? First, there were the people who looked exactly like his deceased parents and their friends. Then, Dumbledore had no idea who Harry was. Also, McGonagall and Dumbledore seemed to believe that the only thing that was amiss was Harry's presence here at all. It was maddening.

Harry decided to answer as honestly as possible. He hoped Dumbledore would get over whatever ailment it was that was causing him to forget Harry and accept this strange reality and help him make sense of what had happened.

"So it all started this morning. I was going to be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts, so I…" Harry told Dumbledore everything that had happened that day. He even had to stop several times in order to relay older stories when Dumbledore asked a question about something that had happened before.

"… and I just thought I'd finally gone crazy, but then you and McGonagall saw them, too. And you acted like it was perfectly normal to have people who hadn't been alive for several years to just suddenly return from the dead. What is going on?" Harry nearly cried the last part, internally begging Dumbledore to have some sort of explanation.

Dumbledore looked pensive. He stayed silent for so long that Harry started to worry that he had forgotten that Harry had asked a question. Harry cleared his throat. Dumbledore started and then looked around as if he had forgotten where he was. His eyes darkened almost imperceptibly when he saw Harry sitting there, still waiting for the answer to his question.

"Harry… I think I may have a theory about what is happening." Dumbledore talked slowly, choosing his words carefully,"You said that James and Lily Potter are your parents, did you not?" Harry nodded, and Dumbledore continued. "And your friend, this Neville Longbottom, he tried vanishing the boils?"

"Yes, Professor." Harry had no idea where Dumbledore was going with this.

"Well then, Mr. Potter, I am left with but one conclusion. It would seem that when your friend tried to vanish the boils, he vanished you as well." Dumbledore paused, letting his words sink in. "Now, under normal circumstances, people cannot be vanished, though I gather that most things about you are not ordinary. When one vanishes an object, the object goes into non-being, which is to say, everything. I have many theories as to why, when vanished, you ended up here and now of all places, each as unlikely as the next."

Harry still did not understand what Dumbledore meant. He seemed to be beating around the bush and Harry wished he would just spit it out. Whatever it was, Harry was sure he had heard worse before.

"Professor, I haven't a clue what you mean. What are you trying to say?"

Dumbledore smiled apologetically. "Harry, do you know where you are right this very second?"

"Er, Hogwarts?" Harry didn't mean for it to come out as a question, but the way that Dumbledore had talked made Harry sure that the answer wouldn't be as simple as it sounded.

"Indeed. However, I fear that this is not Hogwarts as you know it."

Not as he knew it? What was Dumbledore getting at?

"Harry, this is the Hogwarts of 1976."

Silence. The words sunk it one at a time… 1976? Harry finally managed to get out a question.

"Is that even possible?" It sounded like something from a science fiction show. Of, course the Dursleys would never watch anything so strange, so he had only overheard of them in passing from some of the older children at his primary school.

"Until today, I had thought not, but what other explanation is there?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry didn't have a response to that. After all, finding out you've gone back in time isn't exactly something that happens every day.

"So, what do I do?" questioned Harry. He couldn't stay here. He had so many things that he needed to do in the future. All would be lost if he didn't somehow get back to his friends and, whether he chose to accept it or not, his destiny waited for him in the future.

"As of yet, I do not know, but is late now. You can sleep here for tonight," he gestured to the hospital wing. "We will continue this conversation in the morning." Dumbledore turned to leave, but paused in the doorway, his eyes twinkling. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Professor."

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Author Note: So far, this is my favorite chapter. I think that my Dumbles sounds quite in character. I love writing in the way he talks. The next chappy should be up sometime next week. I think that in the next chapter I will have Harry start school. Lol. So, how did you like this chapter? Was it OoC? Was it cheesy? Did Harry accept the past thing too easy, or was he being really thick and accepting it too slow. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write a new chapter! So remember: Review! :D**


End file.
